Mistica
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Lizzy’s life has been filled with nothing but fear and pain, but when the 12 year old English girl is caught with her cousin, she is given a choice. Will things be any better at Camp Green Lake. And what will she make of the quiet, but sweet Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've been meaning to write for a long time. Ok, it's sort of another 'only girl in Green Lake' story, but everyone loves them. Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Lizzy's life has been filled with nothing but fear and pain, but when the 12 year old English girl is caught with her cousin, she is given a choice. Will things be any better at Camp Green Lake. And what will she make of the quiet, but sweet Zero?**

**Mystica**

(Chap 1: Arrival)

Lizzy sat at the front of the buss alone. She was a little short, especially when compared to her cousin, Rickie. Before you ask, Rickie was a girl. A girl with a very short temper.

Lizzy looked to her cousin. Rickie had slightly tanned skin, dirty-blonde hair with orangey-red streaks and pail-green eyes. You would have never guessed that the two where related. Lizzy was quite the opposite. Her skin was pail-white, black hair with a red under layers and her eyes where cola-black. Where Rickie was wearing a white crop top and pink shorts, Lizzie was wearing a blue top covered in white skulls and blue, fade jeans. The heat never bothered her, nor the cold.

The buss stopped, but before the guard could say anything, Lizzy got up and held out her hands so he could take off the cuffs. Rickie followed. They walked out of the bus, drawing a lot of a tension. Lizzy just kept her head down, but still had a cross between a nice smile and a smirk on her face. Rickie was making poses and winking to some of the topless guys. Lizzy looked up once to meet the eyes of one boy, about her age, with dark skin, like most of the boys there, and a mass of frizzy curls in an afro. He grinned and Lizzy quickly looked away, a little blush on her face, albet stark against her pail skin.

They where told to sit down at a desk inside an old shack. A man with hair smoothed back and small, blue eyes and a very shifty look to him looked to him.

"What's your names?" he asked simply. He took a handful of sunflower seeds.

"Excuse me? We don't even know your name." Rickie said, pouting and giving him a dirty look.

"Excuse me? I asked you a question young lady. My name is Mr. Sir, and you will address me by that name at all times. I'm in charge here besides the warden. You do not back chat me, for one thing, you will do as you are told, and you will answer questions when a member of staff, particularly me of the Warden. Is that clear?" Mr. Sir went purple as he yelled.

"Yes Mr. Sir." Lizzy smirked at the look on her cousins face.

"ok now. Names."

"Rickie Jones."

"Lizzie Jones."

"Ok, well girls. Apparently you've already been filled in about what happens here, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Sir." The girls nodded.

"Good. Get into your clothes. One is for work, the other for relaxin'. After three days your work clothes get washed, then you wear your clean one for work." The two girls where given slightly different uniforms. There's where orange trousers, similar to the boy's jumpsuits, but without a top and a white and orange shirt. They couldn't complain that they where uncomfortable.

"Ok, you will be put into separate tents. Rickie, your in A-tent. Lizzy, you in D-tent. Lizzy, this will be your tent leader." Mr. Sir pointed to a slightly younger man with brown hair and beard. And, in Lizzy's own words, he looked like a right Muppet.

"The name's Mr. Pencanceski. It's easy to remember, Pen-dance-ski. The hole you dig needs to be five feet deep and five feet diameter. Use the shovel as a ruler. Here's the D-tent." the two walked in and she felt all eyes on her.

"Hey Mom, what's a girl doin with ya?" a black dude with coke bottle glasses and a bandana on his head spoke up.

"This here is Lizzy. She'll be staying here with you guys. I'm sure she'll be alright, but I want no trouble, and although she doesn't need one I'll make Zero her mentor. You'll be sleeping here next to Zero. I'll leave you to get to know each other." and with that 'Mom' left. Lizzie sat on the cot.

"Let me guess. X-Ray, Armpit, Zig-Zag, Magnet, Squid, Zero and Caveman." The guys looked at her with there mouths wide open. What she had said was a little random, but the fact that she already knew there names was amazing. Mom and Mr. Sir couldn't have told her, they only use there real names.

"Hey, how'd you know?" X-Ray looked at her.

"I don't know…" she looked thoughtfully. "I just get things right a lot. A mind reader I guess you could call me."

"You sure she's not a spy for the warden." Zig-Zag whispered. Lizzy heard and laughed out loud. Zero and caveman where trying, and failing, to hide there laughter.

"Oh, buy. Talk about acute paranoia. Look, if I find a spy for the warden I'll let you be the first to know." the others, including Zig-Zag, started to laugh a little too.

"So what's a girl like you doin' here?" Armpit asked, lying on his cot.

"Where are you from anyway?" Squid spoke up.

"I'm from Northeast England."

"Home of the Geordies." the boys whooped and started doing impressions of Geordie slang.

"Hya man." Lizzy huffed, but still smiling. "But yea. I was with me cousin. Every night she drags es out with her so she has 'proof' that she asn't been out drinkin with her mates, but she always does. I live with me uncle ya see. Me parents died ages ago. She has a really bad temper and that night her friends got hammered and forced me to drink a bottle of cherry lambrini. One of 'er mates tried to feel her up and they started a knife fight. I got caught in the middle of it. She turned on me. I grabbed the blade and it cut my hand, when she tried to stab me. When the police came she said that it was my knife, and since it had my fingerprints on the knife they believed her and they sent us both here because she had used the knife and we had both had alcohol." she explained whilst putting on an exagerated accent.

"So none of this is your fault?" Caveman asked. Lizzy just nodded. "Know the feeling."

The group lay down, turning off the light. But no one could sleep.

"This is annoying." X-Ray groaned, turning to face his comrades.

"Did they give is a drug or something… or caffeine?" Zig-Zag mumbled sleepily.

"I can't sleep ether." Lizzy said, sitting up. Everyone sat or lay where they could see each other.

"What do you normally do to go to sleep?" Magnet asked the young girl.

"Well. I read, or do maths homework," the guys all chuckled in amusement. "or…"

"Or what?" Armpit raised an eyebrow.

"Or, I sing to myself." she looked away.

"So sing."

"But I'm not that good-" she looked away.

"So? It's as good a chance as any." the boys all lay back down.

Lizzy could see the stars through a hole in the tent, right above her. She smiled, thinking of the right words. The voice that she claimed to have was nothing on the real thing. Her voice was perfect. Like an angel. The boys had unshed tears in there eyes.

_Whistle down the wind, let your voices carry  
Drown out all the rain, light a patch of darkness  
Treacherous and scary  
_

_Howl at the stars, whisper when your sleeping  
I'll be there to hold you, I'll be there to stop  
The chills and all the weeping_

Make it clear and strong, so the whole night long  
Every signal that you send, until the very end  
I will not abandon you my precious friend  


_So try and stem the tide, then you'll raise a banner  
Send a flare up in the sky, try to burn a torch  
And try to build a bonfire  
Every signal that you send, until the very end, I'm there_

So whistle down the wind, for I have always been right there  


**As the song ended everyone in the entire camp fell asleep. She didn't know it, but everyone in the camp heard her voice ringing in the slight breeze blown through the night. Zero's face was slightly blushing, and a small smile on his lips.**

**Sorry if it was a little rubbish. Plz R+R. Hope you liked it. Hurry back!**


	2. Chap 2: First Hole

**Hope you liked the other chapter. Here's the next one. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: First hole)

"Guys, it's time to get up." Lizzy spoke softly, trying to wake the guys gently.

She went up to Zero and shook him a little. He stirred and looked up at her, a smile still on his lips from when she sang.

"Morning. Help me get the guys up. We're going to be late." the two turned on the gas light.

The two make as much noise as possible… well Lizzy did. Lizzy ran and shook X-Ray, yelling "Wake up! Time to get up! We're going to be late!" and did the same to everyone. But Armpit wouldn't wake up.

"It's gonna take more than shakin' him to wake him up man." X-Ray said. The others sniggered.

She took the boys to a corner in the tent and whispered something. Then they all ran forward, screaming what Lizzy had been and jumped on Armpit. The guys where all squirming and jumping around like a bunch of children play fighting. Once they where all awake X-ray and Lizzy ran out of the tent, followed by everyone else.

"Nice goin' girl." the boys smiled, but she just looked at the ground with a dark expression on her face. Like she had a bad memory. She walked off to collect her shovel. "What's with her?"

"She's like that all the time." Rickie came out from another tent group. All of the boys from her group where white and… lets just say violently raciest. "I think that's your lot. Like I said, she's a total freak. If you ask me, her heads as empty as Zero's." she sneered at the smaller of the boys.

"Then she's not dumb at all." Zero said before going to join Lizzy.

"Fine. By freaks." and with that, Rickie walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here. This is where you'll start your hole. You know what to do. Get to work." Mr. Sir said as he drove off. Lizzy looked to her side, where Zero was just starting on his hole.

She never said a word to anyone. She just concentrated on the task at hand. But she whished that Zero would just flash another cute smile. Even just a little smirk would take her out of her misery.

She found it a little easy. She wondered how she was going to get out of her hole. She was about three inches shorter than the shovel and even zero was taller than that and Stanley and the other boys still find it hard to get out at times. Or so they say. She didn't notice but she had almost finished when the water truck came by. She looked around. She emptied it of the last shovel of dirt.

"Done." She jumped up, but it was way too high for her. "Hello?" she called, a little quietly and waved her arms. She never expected anyone to see, but Zero's face appeared from the edge of the hole. He held out his hand for her. He pulled her up easily. "Thanks." she looked into the hole to see a yellow-spotted-lizard, which was about to bite her when she was pulled out. "That was a close one."

"It's ok. I'd s-" before he could say any more she turned and spat in the hole. The guys watched in amazement as the two walked off together.

"Catch ya later Zero, Lizzy." Caveman waved. The two smiled and ran off.

"I can't beleve it." Magnet sighed.

"She actually finished the same time as him." Zig-Zag smiled.

"I think Zero's found someone he likes, know what I mean?" X-Ray grinned.

"Yea. Did you see the way he spoke when Rickie was pickin' on her?" Armpit looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"Yea. Maybe your right Caveman. Maybe there is more to Zero."

The guys found Zero and Lizzy getting dinner. Zero was eating in the exact opposite speed to what he dug. Lizzy was looking at the green and brown slop on the tray like it was an alien. She looked as if she hadn't even seen food before, let alone the goo on the plate.

"Man, my hands are covered in blisters." X-Ray looked at his hands. She looked at him, unspeaking.

"How was you first Hole?" Zig-Zag asked, putting his tray of slime on the table.

She held up her hands without taking her eyes off the so-called food, like it would attack her if she looked away. Her hands where fine. Completely untouched. she still watched her tray, when a voice rang out to her.

"Hey, P.B."

Rickie grinned as she stood beside her cousin who was at the end of the table, opposite Zero and beside Caveman. P.B was the initials of the nickname Rickie gave Lizzy, Punch Bag, because, to Rickie, Lizzy was nothing but pathetic, thick and useless unless you need something to beat up or take out drunken aggression out on.

"Hate to stand you up in front of your friends, but everyone knows you don't even disserve to live, and since your such a looser you wont mind me steeling one of your friends away will you?" she went up to Zig-Zag. "So what about it hottie? You shouldn't have to waste you time with these losers. If your nice to me maybe I could persuade Mr. Sir to move you to me tent." she winked and giggled flirtatiously. Zig-Zag looked mortified.

He was about to yell 'no' when she said, "Ewww! Now way! I wouldn't dare. I can't believe you asked me out. Piss off freak. And P.B, you boyfriend may be such a freak, but he's got way more brains that you." and with that, she and her tent marched out of the hall.

The boys looked around trying to work out what she was talking about, then noticing that Lizzy had gone.

After lunch they went into the tent. Lizzy had already set up the room. Pendanceski must have told her about the little 'group session' he likes to do and asked her to set up when he saw her in the tent. Mr. Pendanceski came in and the boys sat on the crates. Zero and Lizzy took seats on the floor in front of Caveman.

"Ok, so today we're going to talk about things that we like. Now I know that you goys may not be comfortable with me using your real names in front of Lizzy today so-"

"Hey, her name's not Lizzy." X-Ray said. "it's Mistica right?" the guys nodded. Mistica smiled. It would take a while to get used to the name.

"Ok… anyway. I will refrain from using you real names for today. So lets start with… Magnet." Pendanceski gagged on the name.

"I like animals." he smiled.

"That's how he got here." Zig-Zag smirked.

"But it's criminal how they lock 'em up in cages." Magnet said in defense.

"No, what you did was criminal." Pendanceski pointed to the boy.

"I agree with Magnet. And Zero does too." Mistica said. "We think that animals should be free. It's cruel to keep them cooped up." the boys looked at the girl then to Zero and back. "What else do you think we talk about? and I know I can be quiet but I have to voice my opinions when it comes to animals." she shrugged, and Zero nodded.

"Man, they wanted $1000 for one puppy." Squid spoke up. Zero and Mistica glared daggers at the floor and the boys gasped.

"And I would have made it out… if my pocket hadn't started barkin'." the boys laughed and Mistica smirked at the thought.

"You boys get one life, and have done a pretty good job of screwing it up. So you two are Caveman and Mistica now. The two new big-shots you got a nickname. Let me tell you somethin' you are both here on accout on one person. Know who that is?"

"My drunk cousin." Mistica mumbled.

"yea. My no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather that's who it is." everyone laughed, besides Zero and Mistica.

"No, you messed you life up, Stanley Yelnats, and it's up to you to fix it. It's not gonna' be easy, but you'd be surprised at what you can do when you put you mind to it. Even Zero here isn't completely worthless. what about you Zero? What do you like to do?… you just wont talk to me will you?"

"He only talks to Caveman and Mistica." Armpit said.

"You think you're better than all this?"

"Sure he does. 'Cuz he is. And if it's you opinion that he's dumb then you can just go and-" Mistica exploded. How dare they treat Zero like that.

"I think you should stop there." Caveman suggested. Mistica kept quiet, but reluctantly.

"I like to dig holes." Zero's eyes never left the floor.

"Then you in the right place for it. Buddy boy" It was easy to tell that he hated Zero.

"That's it. Tell me when this is over." Mistica stood up.

"Where you goin' Mistica?" Magnet asked after her.

"I'm going before I wind up killing him. Lets go Zero." she grabbed Zero's wrist and pulled him out of the tent.

"What was that all about?" Pendanceski asked like he had done nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think the subspecies his ether spawned or became some catchy virus." Mistica said irritated as they walked through the empty ghost-town-like camp. Zero grinned at her little joke. "or maybe Pendanceski or Rickie have been brainwashing the guys to make then zombie slaves. What do you think?" she looked at him for this first time since lunch.

"Thanks. No one's ever really stood up for me before." Zero looked at the stars.

"No problem. I don't see why I should let him talk to you like that. You're my friend." Mistica put a hand on Zero's arm.

"Really?" Zero seemed surprised.

"Well… I've never had a friend before… but that's how I feel… you're my only friend."

"What about the guys." Zero nodded to the way they came.

"They're ok. There sort of friends… sort of. But you're my best friend. And Caveman is a little closer than the others, but not as close as you. So what do you say. Friends?" she held out her hand.

"Best friends." he shook her hand. "We should head back. It's almost lights out, and if we're caught after that time the Warden 'll have our heads." and with that the two came back into the tent.

"Nice one Mistica." Armpit said, patting her on the shoulder. "For stickin' up for Zero I mean. No one ever does."

"Because he's dumb." X-Ray spoke loudly.

"Maybe, but she's proved another point, one that you can't argue with X. He's part of our group. He's in our tent, he's one of us. Maybe we should do a little more to help him." Armpit argued back.

"Maybe." X-Ray mumbled in thought.

They lay back and sighed.

"Mistica, can you sing again?" Zero asked, shocking the guys a little. Mistica nodded.

_Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straighting this tie!  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill!_

Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art!  
Betcha they're good --  
Why shouldn't they be?  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me!

So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
Maybe.

Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes!  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line...  
Don't really care  
As long as they're mine!

So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of it's kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"

Maybe  


**I'm trying to put a song at the end of every chapter, so if you see it set out like this and you don't want to read the songs then just skip it. Thanks. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
